


Bleeding

by AnnieHolmesWatson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieHolmesWatson/pseuds/AnnieHolmesWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Baker street 221b, Dez e meia.- SH" - A sms chegou passados três anos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

“Baker street 221b, Dez e meia.- SH”

John tinha recebido aquela sms havia uma hora e tal. Não conseguia se mover do sitio onde estava, fitando o ecrã do telemóvel como se fosse maligno.  
Tinha-se levantado cedo, como era normal na sua rotina. Na rua chovia a cântaros, não estava minimamente convidativo para sair. Tomou pequeno almoço e meteu-se no computador portátil, procurava trabalho, o que estava difícil devido a sua idade e a sua fama de ter defendido Sherlock Holmes até a exaustão. Procurava também casa, apartamento, qualquer coisa que desse para viver, mas primeiro tinha de encontrar trabalho.  
Via anúncios no google, ao mesmo tempo tinha o seu blog aberto, não que o estivesse a atualizar, havia três anos que não o fazia. Mas continuava a receber mensagens, algumas de apoio, simpáticas… mas a maioria eram de ódio.  
Nunca mais se deu ao trabalho de responder. Tinha desistido.  
Logicamente ainda acreditava em Sherlock. Mas a mentalidade geral era tão pequena e mesquinha que desistiu de rebater. Acreditava no que acreditava e ponto final. Afinal a luta tinha-o levado ao extremo, acabou numa depressão, fechado em no apartamento de Baker Street sem querer ver ninguém, mandando sms repetitivos para o numero de Sherlock.  
Até Lestrade, sabe-se lá como, ter contactado com Harry, a irmã de John, para o ajudar.  
Mudaram-se para um apartamento pequeno mas agradável, o quarto de John era cheio de luz natural e paredes brancas, nada ali fazia lembrar 221b, mas John comprou uma lata de spray amarelo e fez um smiley na parede por cima da sua cama. Harry ficou abismada com a “obra de arte” mas nada disse, sabia perfeitamente que o seu irmão estava quebrado.  
Demorou a voltar a sua rotina. Mas continuava a fazer duas chávenas de chá por habito, ora Harry não liga a chá, ainda bebeu as duas primeiras que ele deixara em cima da mesinha da sala, desistiu, eram demasiado doces e claramente não eram para si.

Aquela sms estava a tira-lo do serio. Aquele era o numero dele… de Sherlock. Aquela brincadeira não tinha piada nenhuma.  
Já tinha pensado e repensado no que acontecera ao telemóvel de Sherlock, tinha ido ao telhado do hospital a procura dele, pois lembrava-se que Sherlock o tinha atirado para o chão. Não o encontrou, chegou a perguntar ao Lestrade se tinham achado o telefone. Mas nada.  
Nunca tinha pensado seriamente no assunto. Mas agora estava a entrar em panico, lembrava-se de ter recebido os relatórios de entrega das sms que mandara em agonia naqueles dias negros depois do funeral. Uma brincadeira de mau gosto era certo. Mas a curiosidade tinha vencido e vestiu-se para o frio, já não chovia o que era positivo. Apanhou um táxi para Baker Street, mas parou um quarteirão antes. Queria observar de longe a situação. Iria maltratar a maldita pessoa que estava a brincar com os seus sentimentos.  
Sentimentos?  
Suspirou fundo, comprou um café quente na cafetaria da esquina e aguardou. A hora marcada a porta de 221B abriu. John deixou cair o café.  
Ficou mudo uns bons momentos.  
Ali estava ele, era definitivamente ele, na sua altura majestosa . Ar arrogante e aborrecido. John deu por si a revirar o olhar ao aperceber-se disso. Tentou mover-se mas as pernas estavam tipo gelatina e o coração batia a mil por segundo.  
Tinha de se ir embora.  
Dar a entender que tinha levado a sms em brincadeira e mudar de numero de telefone. Baixou o olhar, estava maluco e a ver miragens. Levantou o olhar de novo, e soube que quando os seus olhares se cruzaram, não tinha maneira de fugir. Aproximou-se tentando parecer contido para não se deixar cair. Parou em frente dele. Estava basicamente igual. Aqueles olhos desconcertantes… suspirou, inspirou fundo estava louco. Foi desta John Watson… ficaste maluco e quando deres pela situação vais estar numa sala almofadada metido numa camisa de forças.  
Deu por si a reparar que no que ele tinha vestido, umas calças de ganga escuras, o casaco era o mesmo, mas o cachecol era as riscas cinzentas e pretas.  
O cabelo estava diferente. Normalmente era uma confusão de mechas enroladas, estava perfeitamente penteado, mais curto de lados, comprido a frente, estava penteado para traz, não dando a percepção do comprimento.  
O que estava a fazer? Não o via há três anos e pensava que ele estava morto!  
\- John… - a voz dele murmurou. John fitou-o serio. Abanou a cabeça negativamente.  
Não estava a acreditar. Tinha o estomago revoltado e a raiva suprimida estava a subir lentamente.  
Se ele estava vivo.  
Porque não respondeu.  
Por que não avisou?  
Porquê?  
\- John… eu não podia… - lá estava ele a deduzir tudo a partir das expressões que lhe passavam no rosto. Cerrou os punhos e tentou concentrar-se. – Moriarty… - Sherlock começou a dizer.  
Mas John não o deixou continuar. O murro fora certeiro e com força. Sherlock andou uns bons passos para traz. Encostando-se a parede.  
John virou-lhe as costas. Agarrando os nós dos dedos da mão direita.  
Fechou os olhos furioso, contou até dez para se acalmar. Olhou para as mãos. E viu sangue nos três primeiros nós. A sua pele não tinha rompido, o que quer dizer que tinha ferido Sherlock. Teve de resistir a tentação de olhar para o rosto dele.  
\- Eu mereci isso… - ouviu a voz do outro murmurar.  
\- Esquece. Não me telefones. Não me procures. – disse John estranhando a frieza de sua voz. Avançou passos decididos e chamou um táxi sem olhar para traz.  
Não olhando para um Sherlock quebrado. Encostado a parede de ar pateta com um olho roxo e a sobrancelha aberta.  
Em casa, John foi a correr para a casa de banho, seu estomago ardia, vomitou o pouco que tinha comido de manhã. E chorou, soluçou. Chorou até adormecer encostado a banheira. Harry acordou-o com ar preocupado.  
\- Sherlock… -murmurou John. Harriet fechou o rosto. Não acreditava que o irmão ainda sofria pela morte de Sherlock Holmes.  
\- Anda… vai deitar-te na cama… - ela murmurou de voz doce. Ajudou o irmão a ir para o quarto enquanto ele soluçava baixinho. Acomodou-o na cama ajudando-o a descalçar-se, tirou-lhe o casaco e puxou as mantas fofas para cima dele. fechou as cortinas, deu meia volta e ao sair olhou de novo para John. Sentia pena dele. suspirou e encostou a porta. Foi para a cozinha, encostou-se a bancada com ar tristonho, ela e john não tinha muita coisa em comum, tinham gostos extremamente diferentes o que os levava a discutir demasiadas vezes.  
Mas ela conhecia-o bem e tinha a certeza que John Hamish Watson não sabia o que se passava, mas o seu inconsciente tinha descoberto da pior maneira que amava outro homem.


	2. 2

John Watson acordou com uma dor de cabeça monumental. Estava enrolado nos lençóis e curiosamente estava vestido, estranhou, olhou para o relógio da mesa de cabeceira e hesitou, eram dez da manha. Mas que raio… não tinha memoria de se ter deixado dormir… Sherlock.  
Atingiu-o em força. Sentiu um aperto no estomago.   
Era real? Ou tinha sonhado? Sentou-se na cama atordoado.  
\- Como dormiste? – Harry perguntou subitamente da porta. Ele de um salto de susto. Coçou a nuca, suspirando.  
\- Nem sei… dormi quanto tempo?  
Ela cruzou os braços e encostou-se a porta.  
\- Cheguei a casa era uma da tarde… estavas na casa de banho… e ajudei-te a deitar…  
\- Dormi desde a uma de ontem? – estava abismado.  
\- John… o Lestrade..  
\- Não quero saber… - disse de maus modos.  
\- Mas… ele…  
\- Já sabes que o Sher…. – fez uma pausa dolorosa -… voltou? – a voz de John tremeu. Harry acenou que sim, o olhar dela deixava notar pena. John odiava que sentissem pena de si. Mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou.  
\- O Lestrade… - tentou Harry de novo.  
\- Mas o que tem o Lestrade?? – John já estava impaciente com a insistência dela. Harry fez uma careta desagradável.  
\- Está na sala… - disse. John fez um ar surpreendido.   
\- Ah…   
\- Foi ele que me contou que o Sherlock… estava…  
\- Shhhh… ok. – John levantou-se. – diz lhe que eu já vou…. - Calçou os sapatos e passou por ela, indo para a casa de banho. Lavou o rosto. Fitou-se ao espelho uns momentos.   
Tens de se forte e ponto final.   
Foi enfrentar Lestrade. Que estava com um ar muito pouco satisfeito. Levantou-se de um salto ao ver John, e a primeira impressão de teve de John foi que estava acabado.  
\- John! – disse com um meio sorriso.  
\- Que se passa? – saltou logo para o assunto, não queria rodeios. Lestrade pareceu ficar pouco a vontade.  
\- Vocês querem café ou chá? – Harry perguntou. Lestrade ia responder, mas John antecipou-se.  
\- Não vai ser necessário… Lestrade não deve demorar… - disse seco.  
Greg Lestrade, estranhou mesmo John Watson,aquela personagem agradável e simpática estava impaciente e fria.  
\- Desculpa vir tomar o teu tempo John… mas eu estou a nora… o Sherlock esta vivo!... e não…   
\- Falaste com ele? – John perguntou.  
\- Sim ontem… apareceu na esquadra de policia como se nada fosse, Donovan teve um colapso nervoso ao ve-lo assim de repente… até eu fiquei balançado… pelo amor de Deus, eu fui ao funeral do desgraçado!  
John fitou Lestrade de lado.  
\- O que ele foi fazer lá?  
\- Deixou duas caixas arquivo com o Caso Moriarty resolvido… ele acabou com a quadrilha toda… toda… apanhou um por um… inclusive Sebastien Moran.  
John arqueou as sobrancelhas de espanto. Conhecia bem o nome. Moran tinha estado no Afeganistão na sua altura.   
\- Sniper… - disse John em voz baixa, mas Lestrade apanhou.  
\- Sim… um dos melhores, braço direito de Moriarty…  
\- Então durante este tempo que ele esteve ausente, esteve a desmontar a rede de Moriarty… - John disse para si mesmo.  
\- Exato! – Lestrade respondeu. E de repente olhou para John como se o estivesse a ver pela primeira vez. – Tu já o viste?   
\- Já…- disse sem se alongar.  
\- Ele não te contou nada?  
\- Eu… não lhe dei hipótese…  
Lestrade endireitou-se fitando John com ar estranho.  
\- Não lhe deste hipótese?  
\- Não… e fica a saber que não quero saber dele. Não quero saber nada dele.  
Lestrade abriu e fechou a boca parecendo um peixe fora de água, hesitando varias vezes.  
\- Então não sabes como e que ele forjou a morte… estava a espera que me pudesses responder… como e que ele sobreviveu?  
\- Não faco a minima… e nem quero saber…  
Lestrade acenou com a cabeça varias vezes, devagar como se estivesse a matutar no assunto. Parecia-lhe irreal que John não quisesse saber de Sherlock Holmes.  
\- Ok.. Pensei que estivesses de novo em contacto com ele… e que te estivesses a mudar de novo para Baker Street… ele não me conta nada… e tu…  
\- Não me vou mudar para Baker Street…  
\- Tu sabes que foste a única pessoa a humanizar o Sherlock… não sabes? – Greg queria-se certificar que estava a perceber bem.  
\- Sei… mas pelos visto não importo, se ele foi capaz de mentir e estar ausente três anos e porque não precisa de mim para nada… agora se me desculpas Greg, eu tenho coisas para tratar.  
\- Desculpa ocupar o teu tempo… eu vou me embora… - agarrou no casaco e ia vestindo-o caminhando pelo corredor.  
\- Greg? – John chamou de voz subitamente tímida. O outro olhou para traz com a mão na maçaneta. – viste-o ontem a que horas?  
\- Eram… não sei… umas quatro da tarde…  
\- E… como estava ele? O que achaste?  
Lestrade estranhou a pergunta, mas resolveu ser franco.  
\- Com aquele ar aborrecido e superior dele… mais magro talvez… e cinco pontos recente na sobrancelha…   
\- Hum… - foi o que foi capaz de responder.  
Lestrade despediu-se e saiu.   
John passou as mãos pelos braços cobertos pela camisa, estava gelado e desolado. Voltou ao quarto, gorando o que quer que Harry estava a dizer.

Os próximos dias estavam a ser uma loucura para o seu telemóvel. Desde Molly a mandar sms com pedidos de desculpas que John não imaginava o porquê.  
Mycroft a telefonar se John queria de volta a copia de sua chave de Baker Street e uma Mrs Hudson super ansiosa por Sherlock andava a tiros com a parede e tocava violino toda a noite.  
\- Mas querido… tu vais voltar… não vais? – perguntava ela.  
\- Não Mrs Hudson… eu não vou voltar… eu e o Sherlock… - hesitou, não ia dizer que tinham acabado. Era uma maneira ridícula de expor a situação. Afinal eram amigos. Não! Nem isso. Colegas de quarto. Só.   
\- Certeza?... a casa vai acabar por desabar com tantos furos que ele faz na parede… - ela estava triste.  
\- Ele e crescido… sabe cuidar de si… eu não posso ser sua Babysitter para o resto da vida…  
Nessa mesma tarde, Molly Hopper passou pela casa dos Watson. Estava com ar de cordeiro arrependido, e mal olhava para o rosto de John. Tinha boas noticias apesar de parecer soturna. Tinha uma oferta de emprego em St Barts, não era grande coisa, mas John aceitou de bom grado. Molly pareceu agradada e aliviada com o facto dele aceitar.  
\- O que se passa Molly?  
\- Pensava que estava demasiado chateado comigo…  
\- Porque haveria?  
\- Sherlock não te contou? – ela agora parecia aflita. John encolheu os ombros.  
\- Não…  
-Eu sempre soube que ele estava vivo… - confessou.   
Aquilo caiu-lhe que nem bomba. Não estava a espera daquilo. Molly notou a expressão dele e começou a gaguejar.  
\- peço desculpas.. eu… sabes eu…  
John acalmou-se. Molly não tinha culpa do que Sherlock fazia. Sabia que o outro conseguia manipular quem queria. Interrompeu o discurso atrapalhado dela.  
\- Esquece Molly… deixa para la… já não é importante…  
-Não queres saber como ele o fez?  
\- Não.   
Tinha de ser forte, tinha de ser forte…


End file.
